Hooked
by ScarClawdeenNightWitch
Summary: Instead of Gil going with Jane and Doug it's Harry instead how will Uma react
1. Fear

Chapter 1

**A/N: At the beginning of this story this is set at Evies4Hearts outside when the boys come back with Ben so this my first fanfic when you read this don't come crying to me with grammar and spelling issues this fanfic is also a spoiler alert to Descendants 3 so if you haven't seen the movie I would suggest that you watch the movie first then read this fanfic reviews are welcome flames are not **

**Summary of the story : Harry goes with Jane and Doug instead of Gil going with them and let's say when they get there they will been in for a nasty surprise **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Descendants at all :( **

**XxX**

Harry's POV

Mal just split us up into two one going to the Fairies Cottage while the other goes to find Fairy Godmother I believe one of girls suggested that Jane and Doug should have mussel in case something happens Gil is munching on a cantaloupe looking fruit while looking at his arms I took the opportunity I needed

"I'll go with them."

When those words left my mouth all eyes were on me when I looked over at me captain and I wish I didn't her face showed a look of worry and shock of what had left me mouth Mal had stepped up to speak

"Harry you sure you want to do this I mean Gil can..."

I had already cut her off

"I figured since I have nothin better to do might as well go with the lass and the lad and Gil can go with the rest of you."

I could tell just by looking at Uma she giving me the look that was saying '_me and you are going to talk later ' _just as we're about to part ways Uma started pulling me away from the group to talk with me and I could tell if I didn't walk with I would either end up with a bloody nose or her trying to switch Gil to go with Jane and Doug and I go with her and the 4 main core so I went with walking with her.

As I was being dragged by my arm against my own will I could feel all the confused stares behind my back I guess Uma could feel the stares to so she turned around and said

"Harry and I will be right back you guys just continue with plan talk and stuff."

As we walked away I heard hush whispers behind us once we were behind the starter castle my Captain whipped around and said

"You don't have to go with them Harry just to prove yourself that your turning good." I sighed I could feel all the pressure of going with Uma and the rest or going with Jane and Doug

"Uma."

But she had cut me off

"Look if you want to go with them I won't hold you back but promise me that when we do meet up I don't want to see a single scratch on my first mate got it and no hiding them either cause if you do I'll have to get you to spill on who hurt you and probably beat you up also."

I smiled at my sea goddess captain

"You know I can't keep that promise you know that."

_'Gosh she looks so cute when she threatens her crew mates no stop thinking that she's your captain and best freind you can't just ruin your friendship that you have with her over a simple crush' _I thought as my heart and mind argued when I snapped back to reality I could see that Uma was trying to get my attention

"Arry ... Harry you ok?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be." I lied

I mentally slapped myself for lying to my captain she could probably see right through the lie I'll probably be regretting it soon when I tell her I had told her a lie and apparently Uma saw through the lie cause she was giving me the '_I know your lying Hook come clean before I hurt you' _look that's when things took a turn for the worst when she started ganging up on me.

"Harry I want you to tell me the truth I know your not ok so tell me before I have to hook you with your own hook." She threatened through gritted teeth

If she's was threatening then I knew I made her pretty angry you could tell when she's really angry she grits her teeth from biting the persons head off that's she's mad at and today she was aiming her anger at me usually when she's mad at her first mate it only takes a few minutes before the raging sea witch storm blows over.

Uma on the other hand took a really deep breath before she wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed me at first I was shocked at first then instincts kicked in and I kissed her back that's when I heard a gasp I looked up and I saw a flash of blue hair running around the coner.

"I believe that we've had enough time talk this out and I promise to not get hurt and protect Jane and Doug at all costs."

I didn't very far when Uma grabbed my hand and added to what I had just told her

"I know that but we can't show the rest of the crew that we're in a relationship with eachother and if we do it will be the end of our rep at the Isle."

I nodded and we walked out from where we were talking at when we got back to the rest of the group Bluberry Princess glaring daggers at us mainly at me had her arms crossed. While the others were shocked of what Evie just told them of what we were talking about we stood there in a awkward silence before Mal broke the silence and said

"Look as much time we have spent here we have to get going ok so everyone know the plan."

Everyone nodded then we broke off into our groups I leaned in to Uma and whispered in her ear

"Be careful we'll meet up soon."

Uma nodded I lifted her chin up and kissed her cheek and we went in our separate ways with our group

**XxX**

Jane's POV

We've been walking around in the woods for a while now the moon was starting to come up when we reached concrete we all looked up and saw the Musem and we all ran up the steps. But what we didn't know was that we were being watched by one Audrey's knights from Ben's Castle that Carlos and his freinds fought. Once we raced out from under the pillar I saw my mom turned to stone I started to talk to her when I heard Doug clear his throat to get our attention I turned around while Harry looked from what he was looking at. We both looked at eachother confused of what Doug needed then Doug opened his mouth and said

"I actually have few questions I wanted answered from and I'm sure Jane you would agree of what I want to find out."

I nodded my head in agreement and for him to continue Doug took a deep breath looked to where Harry was leaning on one of the support beams looking up at the sky

"Ok so Evie told me that she saw you and Uma have a kiss is that true?"

Harry just laughed and had to hold on to the beam for support and said

"That's just ... crazy talk there don't believe everything you here because that's just a wee to far with our friendship."

Me and Doug shared a look and glanced back to Harry and waited for him to stop laughing about a few minutes later he stopped and he took a breath and he came back to focus. Doug looked at me for extra support I nodded my head again he cleared his throat and asked yet another question and I could tell that Harry was getting annoyed with all these question Doug was asking him.

"Ok and Evie also told me that you flirted with Uma out in public on the Isle is it true?"

I could tell Doug was holding his breath waiting for the answer after a full two minutes of waiting he sighed and said

"I never did flirt with her we were just being messing with each other no flirts once in a while I would sneak in a flirt to her I really don't like to talk about it with others this kind of personal to me."

We both made and O' motion with our mouths and stopped asking questions about Harry but there is one question that I wanted to ask him

"Hey Harry..."

But I was cut off when I was pushed out of the way and I turned to see who had pushed me when a Knights sword met with Harry's flesh both me and Doug were to stunned to move a mussel when he dropped to his knees the knight put a metal foot out and pushed him down the stairs.

"Harry!"

We both yelled his name when he started falling down the stairs we moved to go help him when the knight had already started down the stairs to collect his prize that's when I turned to Doug and commanded

"We have to get the others and tell them what happened to Harry stat before Audrey does anything to him."

Doug nodded and we bolted down the stairs when we reached the bottom of the stairs he halted when I noticed that Doug wasn't following me I turned around to see what he was looking at when Doug turned around I noticed that he had Harry's hook in his hand when I snapped out my trance I told him

"We need to bring the hook with us to show the others."

Doug nodded and we both ran towards Evie's starter castle and I thought to myself '_Oh boy Uma's not going to like this when she finds out of what happened to Harry'_ as Doug and I ran off towards Evie's house.

**XxX**

Uma's POV

Gil kept stealing secret glances at me when I wasn't looking directly ahead I could feel tension in the air as the group kept walking towards the Fairies Cottage. When we reached the front door Mal and Ben paused before opening the door to the cottage Mal nodded for him to open the door when he opened the door we raced in we all started to look around. When none of us found anything we were about to leave when we heard someone banging on to door towards the pantry. Ben walked cautiously towards the door when he opened it a teenage boy was on the floor cradling his legs and a little bit frightened what he said to me by surprised

"I want my mommy."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise and apparently the boys name was Chad Charming Cinderella's son when he started looking around for someone then he bolted towards the door and what took me by surprise was when Gil started laughing of what happened we were about to leave when Ben stopped and asked

"Why don't we play 1 truth and 2 lies the game will help us learn more about eachother

Gil and I looked at eachother confused but I just shrugged my shoulders and replied

"Fine since we're in no hurry to look for Audrey I'll go first."

Everyone gave me a look

"What just because me and Gil were raised on the Isle doesn't mean we didn't play any games that you AKs play."

We all sat down and played the stupid Auradonian game that they use to play I started the game first

"1. I had my first kiss with Harry Hook 2. Before the first kiss we started dating on the Isle 3. I have a sea pony with me on the Isle."

I smiled to myself when everyone looked totally confused of what I had said I thought to myself _'Oh I so have this game in the bag there is no way that they would guess that the first one was true and the others were false' _

Then my mind started drifting off to Harry wondering if he had kept his promise with me. I snapped back to reality when Mal answered

"Number two is a lie and so is number one."

I just laughed and said

"You are way off dragon breath."

Mal scowled at me while I just smirked at her when Celia started her guess

"I know for sure that number 1 is true while the other two are lies."

While the others were dumbfounded I just smiled at her then I noticed that she mouthed '_Thanks Evie for telling me the answer'_ towards the blueberry princess. Out of the corner I noticed Evie give her a thumbs up I growled to myself clearly Celia and Evie cheated at this game even though I'm new at Auradon I know that was cheating what Evie and Celia did. I was about to get on to them when we heard a pair feet running towards both me and Gil hopped to our feet when Jane and Doug burst through the wide open door. I noticed that they had a mix of worry and scared on their faces before I could ask Mal beat me to the question

"What happened and Doug what's behind your back?"

Doug and Jane looked at eachother scared of what I might say if they do answer I gritted my teeth to stop my self from snapping at their faces when finally after a full minute they answered all of our questions

"Ok so we were asking Harry to questions when a knight came up and tried to atttack me and Doug when Harry pushed Doug and I out of the way but to get stabbed himself. The knight pushed him down the stairs once he stabbed Harry we ran down the stairs but the knight and Harry were gone once we reached the bottom of the stairs and all was left was his hook."

Once they finished their story I was grabbing the table nails digging into the wood fixing to bolt towards the door to save Harry but one question was needed to be asked

"Who sent the knight to attack all three of you?"

Another awkward silence the Doug spoke up

"It was one of Audrey's Knights."

This made me even more ticked off at Audrey and even more reason to hook her I glanced towards the door and bolted I almost made it outside the garden gate when Jay tackled me to the ground. I found it very hard to breath with him on top of me I tried to push him off but Jay stayed on top of me like a stubborn rock. I growled and I finally managed to get him off me I bolted once he was off me and on the ground as I reach the woods I heard Gil yell my name I sighed and replied in a low voice

"I'm sorry Gil but I have to get Harry from Audrey."

I turned and ran to where the Musem was I ran up the steps and paused to catch my breath at the top of the stairs as soon as I caught breath I started towards the front of the building that's when I saw a Audrey at the front of building I scowled at her knowing she took Harry she turned around and flashed me a very sweet and evil and said

"So nice of you to join us Uma I'm sure you've received my message."

I growled at her she just laughed at the way I reacted to her comment what she wasn't expecting that I would threaten her

"Lay a single finger on him and you would wish that you were never born."

Audrey went on without a single flinch from my threat

"Now if keep you that up I'll just have to harm him even more than attended so it's your choice Uma either you harm me or I can just have him switch sides and he be against you."

The first choice I couldn't beat but do I really want him to be forced to switch sides I turned around and replied

"Where is he and I promise to not hurt you when you hand him over to me."

After what seemed to be forever for her to answer she said

"Well since you promise."

She leaned over and whispered in my ear

"If you break the promise you'll give me your engagement ring that your precious Harry will give you in the near future."

My eyes widened at what she had said Audrey just smirked at the look on my face oh I so wanted to wipe the smirk of her face when she turned back to me Audrey yelled off to the side her eyes never leaving mine

"Bring him over we need to show our new guest what we've done with him."

Two knights walked out from their spot carrying a knocked out cold Harry by the arms the Knights threw him on the ground with a grunt of pain coming from him. I rushed from where he was thrown I kneeled down and put his head in my lap running my fingers through his hair

"Harry." I whispered

I ran my fingers across his body looking for anymore injuries the only one I could see was the sword injury on his chest and arm. I got to my feet trying to get Harry to walk with me but failed Audrey just stood there and laughed her pretty little face off

"Come on Harry we have to go." I whispered in his ear

Harry made a grunt of understatement he opened his light blue eyes a little bit but closed them immediately after he opened them we started to walk towards the stairs every now and then he would scrunch his face up in pain or grunt. When we reached the top of the stairs I stopped to a breath I set Harry down after a few minutes we started down the stairs when reached the bottom Harry looked tired and out of breath we stopped to rest he started to mumble under his breath

"Harry you need to speak up if it's important for me to hear." I said to him

He spoke more clearly now that he was sitting down and leaning on a tree

"I never meant to break our promise but Jane and the other guy were in danger of the Knights blade so I had to act fast the only thing that came to mind was to push them out of the way and me get hurt." He said

I sighed and nodded in understanding

"You know when your back to your old self I'm going to give a horrible beating to you for breaking our promise." I threatened

Harry chuckled but wincing afterword he tried to get up failed after a few more tries of him trying to get up and falling down with cry of pain. I sighed and put his arm around his shoulder he put his around my waist and we limped together towards the woods. When we reached the woods I sat Harry down gently against a pine tree I let him rest for a little bit before we headed off to the fairy cottage. When we got there everyone rushed out towards us I tightened my grip on Harry's arm out of the corner of my eye I saw him wince I sent him a sympathetic look.

"Sorry Harry it'll be over once we get you inside I'll get you patched up." I whispered in his ear

He nodded tiredly I was about to say something else to him when Mal came storming up to us

"What were you thinking Uma that was extremely dangerous especially facing Audrey!?" Mal exclaimed to us

I just rolled my eyes at her unfazed by her little explosion

"I had to Mal if I got there any sooner Harry would have been hurt even worse ,and now thanks to you Harry got to visit his worse nightmare." I yelled at her

Mal stood there shocked she opened and closed her mouth I just pushed past her ,and the others to go to the cottage with Gil behind Harry and I. I gently set Harry down on a chair

"Gil go get the med kit." I commanded to him

He nodded and scurried off to find the med kit I turned my attention back to Harry to see he had dosed off. I put my hand on the wound it wasn't that deep ,but would need some cleaning to not risk an infection. Gil hurried back to us and handed me the kit. I gave him a grateful look and started treating Harry's wound every once and awhile Harry would moan or hiss when I worked on his wound. After I had finished my work the others walked in and settled themselves at the table. Mal had that look when something was bothering her Evie gave her shoulder a nudge

"Guys I have a confession to make to you." Said Mal

Gil walked in from the other room and settled down on a chair. I placed my hand on Harry and dreaded of what Mal had to say.

**xXx **

**A/N: Well this was chapter one I hopped you guys enjoyed this story as much as I loved writing it there will be more chapters so don't worry this isn't the end it's only the beginning I hope you loved Descendant Friday even though this is uploaded on a different day I had a rough time coming up with ideas for this but I have plenty more from that came I am also sorry if there are any grammar or spelling issues and for leaving you on a cliff hanger in the next chapter there will be a little bit more huma involved and you will find out what Mal had to say don't forget to RR and see you next time for Descendant Friday !!!!!!!**


	2. Reveal

**A/N: Sorry for the delay of Hooked Chapter 2 school has been busy along with writer's block but here it is it took a long time to think of ideas I am planning on making a sequel to Hooked but I can't really think of any OC's for the sequel if you have any OC ideas then leave them in the reviews this whole chapter will be based on Mal's POV this maybe a little bit longer than chapter one but what do I know any more so hope you like it and see you in Chapter 3 **

**Summary: Mal needs to let out a huge secret off her chest but doesn't know how her friends will react **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants (WARNING SPOLIER ALERT FOR ANYONE WHO HASN'T WATCHED D3)**

** xXx **

**Mal's POV **

I took a deep breath '_this was it the secret will finally come out_.' I thought to myself I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out was a squeak. My cheeks flushed I caught Shrimpy snickering. I growled at her Uma had her moments but this was not one of them. Evie noticed that I was about to lunge at Uma.

"Why don't we all go outside and have Mal tell us out there." Evie suggested to us

Everyone seemed ok for it except for Uma I groaned and rolled my eyes at her I could almost here the words come out before she said it.

"I'm going to stay in here with Harry." said Uma

I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back in my chair. Carlos and Evie cast worried glances at eachother.

"I can stay here with Harry if you want I'll call you if he wakes up." Jane suggested to Uma "Gil and Doug can also help me in here also." Jane added

Uma removed her grip on Harry and walked with us outside once Jay closed the door behind us. The rest of the group was starting to send me questioning looks. I swallowed my queasiness and turned to face them.

"I lied to you." I quaked out

Everyone but Ben had confused looks.

"What do you mean?" asked Carlos

Everyone was still trying to piece everything together.

"The program is shut down." I said my voice starting to break "For Auradons safety." Ben added

Uma was starring daggers at me and Ben while she walked up to my face.

"Hold up so we're saving your precious and your butts for a lie?" Uma asked I opened my mouth to say something ,but nothing came out "I knew it was a mistake to trust you always looking out for yourself." Uma muttered Ben tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulder ,but she whirled around and looked at Ben with glassy eyes. "You King Benney your probably just going throw us all back inside." Uma glumly said to him

'_None of this would have happened if I told the truth in the first place._' I thought to myself Celia walked up to me with glassy eyes.

"You know I always thought you were brave but you're nothing ,but a chicken to scared to say I was never going to see my dad again." Celia said tears threatening to fall

I reached out my hand to comfort her.

"Celia." I said softly but she brushed past me and snatched the ember out of my hand "Celia!" I yelled out

She walked smugly over to the well and dropped it in smoke rose from the well ,and dropped it in smoke rose from the well and she bolted away from the group. I ran to the well and grabbed the ember I shook the extra water off the ember.

"Regain your might and ignite!" I pleaded to the ember "No" I whimpered I tried again "Regain your might and ignite!" I pleaded again

I turned towards Uma and held out the ember towards her. She pulled out out her shell necklace she barely looked at her necklace to know it was dull as a rock.

"Bummer." Uma grunted to me she walked past me and towards the woods "Uma!" I called out to her

I turned around to where my friends were standing Evie was standing there gasping for air.

"Evie I am so sorry I'm sorry I just I thought I was afraid to tell you. I thought that I was going to lose my best friend I had to do something I had to protect Auradon." I stammered out Evie walked up and held up her hand. "Closing the barrier was your idea?" Evie asked me she dropped her hand for me to explain "I did it for us I did it for our life that we have here now..." I trailed off regretting my words.

"For our life?" She inquired "What about the kids that we left behind on that island? The kids that we promised we were their only hope. I thought you were going to stand up for the VK's." She sobbed out

I stood there dumbfounded for words a single tear fell down my face. I wanted to make it all better to take back all my words I said about the program.

"But instead you lied to them and you lied to Jay ,and you lied to Carlos you lied to me." Evie cried to me my world started to go blurry "Evie." I sobbed to her she didn't turn her head or even look at me. "Evie come on I had no choice!" I screamed

When those words left my mouth pink smoke and thunder came in. A bright light flashed I covered my eyes with my arms. When I uncovered my eyes the smoke had cleared my friends had turned to stone.

"No." I cried

A cry of what sounded like pain or fear came from the cabin. I ran towards the sound apparently someone else heard also. Calm run became frantic run Uma came sprinting past me and into the cabin. By the look on her face the cry from the cabin was probably Harry.

**xXx **

**A/N: Here is chapter 2 of Hooked either A this chapter was longer than the last or B it was probaly shorter who know see you in chapter 3 don't forget to RR your OC ideas for the sequel of Hooked and see you later. **


	3. Pian

**Chapter 3 **

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am back sorry for the delay like this chapter took me forever like I would right a little bit and I would get writers block and also school has been sooo busy but here I am now with a snow day and writing/editing so basically there will be 9 chapters total for Hooked and I have decided who my next villains will be for the sequel to Hooked I will announce the OC's at the end of chapter 9 so stay tuned for that and that's not all I have decided to keep trying to stay on my schedule so if you don't see any of my stories on one of those days go ahead and slap me on the back of my head to keep me in line so without a further ado here is CHAPTER 3 PAIN finally !**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I was still not the owner of Descendants (sadly) **

**xXx **

Harry's POV

All I could was feel was pain **(Ha-ha see what I did there pain because the chapter is called Pain **** ok I'll shut up now take it away Harry!) **fiery white pain. I tried to open my eyes but all I saw was blurs. My head was throbbing from the fall down the stairs at the museum. I opened my eyes to see where I was blurs became colors and colors became shapes. There was Uma standing there at the doorway with Mal beside her.

They were both talking to Jane in in hushed voices. Uma would look over at me with what looked like tears in her eyes. I reached my hand out to her, but pain coursed through my arm, but I ignored the pain. I wanted so badly to miraculously get up and brush away the tears from her face. The pain from my arm came in harder fiercer than the last.

I let out a choked cry of pain I dropped my bad arm onto the couch. I tried to reach out for my hook for some comfort, but all I could feel was empty air. I looked around for any signs of my hook.

I saw a gleam that looked like my hook I started to get up from my spot on the couch. When a pain from the slash on my chest hit me head on, I let out another cry of pain out, and collapsed on the couch I wanted all my pain to go away.

I wanted to walk again without feeling any pain I clenched my eyes shut trying to block out the pain.

"Uma." I whispered

I wasn't expecting anyone to hear when boots on concrete headed towards me. I tried to get up and see who it was, but I was pushed back down on the couch.

"Try not to get up Harry I want my first mate good as new when we go back to the Isle." Uma said

To me while running her fingers through my hair. I could here the crack in her voice, but I allowed it to pass.

"Uma make it stop help me." I pleaded to her

She stopped raking her fingers through my hair I looked up at her. There were tear stains on her face.

"I know Harry I know it'll end soon." Uma whimpered

I tried to put on a brave smile, but darkness was starting to come over me. Uma noticed my eyelids dropping she leaned down and planted a peck on my lips. I tried to lean forward or at least attempt to Uma met me halfway. Lips smacking against each other for what felt like minutes we parted and smiled at each other. I leaned back into the soft cushions and let sleep take over.

Everything was dark all around me I looked around to see where I was. A pink glow shined bright at the corner of my eye I turned around, and saw a woman with pink hair and blue and purple streaks. She gave me a smirk suddenly; an urge came over me where I wanted to bow down and sing her name.

"Glad you could make it Harry Hook I've been waiting for you." The woman said darkly

I gulped _'What did she mean by waiting for me?'_ I thought to myself as if answering my question, she said

"I have a proposition for you Auradon is filled with pests and I want to get rid of those pests if you'll help me."

I opened and closed my mouth I wanted the Boridonians to trust me, but on the other hand having Boridonians bowing down at me and Uma's feet.

"What's in it for me?" I questioned her

She smirked liking my answer.

"You get to have anything you want having everyone bowing down at your feet even your most hated enemies and everyone looking at you in fear!" She exclaimed

I felt something tugging at the back of my mind this seemed wrong, but it felt nice to be evil once more. I grabbed my head in pain and fell to my knees the woman kneeled and looked at me waiting for my answer her staff glowed a bright green. I felt enhanced by it a few minutes passed and all I saw was green my queen smiled in triumph. I felt all my memories slipping away all of them were replaced by pure hatred. I grinned a devilish grin.

"Who am I?" Queen Audrey questioned me

I lifted my now piercing cyan eyes up.

"Queen Audrey of Auradon." I answered with a smirk

Queen Audrey still didn't look pleased.

"Are you or are you not going to be part of my plan?" questioned Audrey

As I stood up, I nodded my head 'yes' and knelt one hand on the ground and looking down. She seemed to like my response I lifted my head to look at her.

"Good because you're going to be my trap for the VK's when my knight comes to fetch you meet me here at the top of Auradon Prep." Audrey said

As a foggy picture of the school as quick as she appeared, she disappeared. Leaving me in darkness I mad an evil smirk _'Long live evil and Long live Queen Audrey'_.

**xXx**

Audrey's POV

I opened my eyes to see my perfectly pink room. I stood up and headed for the I passed by a mirror and looked in it. I straightened my crown a little and made my way to the door. I switched my staff from my right hand to my left hand I put my hand on the doorknob and turned it. I peeked out to make sure no one was around. I stepped out and shut the door behind me I sensed someone coming up behind me. I whirled around and held my staff up as a weapon. I let out a breath when I realized it was one of my knights.

"Make sure Harry Hook makes it to Auradon Prep undetected if there are others in the cabin throw in a smoke bomb so he can get away." I commanded to him

I handed him a ball like thing wrapped neatly in a napkin. He took the neatly wrapped napkin in his metal hand. He bowed down to me and headed towards the front doors of Auradon Prep. I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a sigh and headed for the main doors. I opened the doors into the night air I walked out.

The peaceful side of me came out to enjoy the night. I put my scowl back on when I heard footsteps. I stepped into one of the gaps of the building and waited for the source of the footsteps to come near. A couple of seconds later a young girl around 10 or 11 came walking by my hiding spot. She looked like one of Mal's little brats I sprinted forward and grabbed her from behind.

She let out a little scream but was silenced when I put my hand over her mouth. I smirked it looked like I had the upper hand over Mal. 1 I had her ex-best friends pirate buddy 2 I had one of her VK buddies she recently brought over from the Isle. Mal had no idea what was coming for her. I slammed down my staff down on the ground, and teleported us to the top of the building. All I had to do was wait for my new ally to come. Victory was bittersweet when you had the upper hand.

**xXx**

Gil's POV

I groaned as Uma and Mal bickered on who was leading the team. I knew at one-point things were going ugly soon. With Uma and Mal words were soon going to turn to a sword fight, and someone getting hurt I looked for some one to help me. I looked at Jane she looked like she was busy with Harry. _'Why of all times does he have to get hurt now he's the one who settles arguments not me.'_ I pondered to myself

I switched my gaze Doug he seemed nice, but he was busy helping Jane right now. I leaned back into the wooden dinning chair and watched the argument as the argument went on _'Maybe I should go get some popcorn and watch the show.'_ I pondered again to myself I was about to get up when a crash and a thump came from the outside. Made me pause I looked at my captain she and Mal were still bickering over Neverland knows what now. They obviously hear the sound Uma looked like she was going to blow at any minute at Mal.

Maybe it's time to intervene. _'Dang it why can't Harry do this obviously Uma never blows up at him.' _I took in a deep breath and made my way to Uma, and Mal as I got closer to them, I could hear bits and pieces of their argument. I opened my mouth to let them know I'm here, but before I could even squeak Mal landed a punch into Uma's stomach. Uma put a hand over her stomach and doubled over in pain.

My eyes narrowed at the purpled haired fairy obviously looking nothing but sorry for punching Uma. Before Mal could land another blow on Uma I reached my hand out, and caught her wrist in mid air before it could reach its target. Mal tried to yank out her hand out of my grasp but I held on tighter. When that didn't work Mal tried to give me her best Isle of the Lost glare. I just kept on holding her wrist from colliding with Uma. _'I guess all the time I've been hanging out with Uma and Harry. Mal's glares didn't scare me any more besides Harry and Uma have given me worse glares than Mal's.'_ I thought to myself

Mal's eyes started to glow green.

"Let go of my hand you overgrown blockhead, and maybe if I'm nice I won't put a curse on you." Mal threatened

I kept my grip on her wrist Uma gritted her teeth as she stood up and glared Mal to the floor. Not though because Mal was glaring right back.

"No one lays a hand on me, or my crew, or an insult and gets away with it!" Uma yelled at Mal

Jane glanced over at us with a worried look.

"Guys right now isn't the best time to fight." Jane suggested to us

Uma opened her mouth to retort to Jane when a loud knock came at the door. The cabin suddenly became deadly quiet I slowly dropped Mal's wrist. Everyone was looking at the door Uma cautiously walked to the door. Before her hand could touch the handle, it started moving the handle went down slowly. Before any of us could even blink the door was thrown open, and there stood a knight his blank stare and gleaming armor and all.

Uma put on her scowl and charged at the knight with sword in hand the knight merely blocked the attack. Then he knocked her to the ground.

"Uma!" I yelled

I started toward her, but strong hands grabbed me by my shoulders, and threw me to the ground the other girls were standing there scared out of their wits. When I looked up a hook came down to my face. Instead of meeting the comforting icy blues eyes of my first mate. I met piercing cyan eyes Harry lifted his hook to strike me. I close my eyes waiting for the pain, but it never came I looked up and I saw Harry walking towards the knight.

He put his metal hand to his chest and bowed. Then he turned towards us and threw in a smoke bomb when it struck the ground. Pink smoke appeared and filled the entire cabin. There must have been a sleep cloud in there because Mal, Jane, and Uma were all on the ground. Lying on their stomachs I could feel my eyelids dropping, and then darkness consumed me. When the smoke cleared the Knight and Harry Hook were gone.

**xXx**

**A/N: DUN DUN! So, what did you think this was probably longer than chapter one I don't know but this chapter to stinking forever because I would write then edit etc. etc. Be prepared for chapter 4 so excited cause it's probably halfway then I'M DONE! I'm so excited hope you enjoyed and remember there is still time for a OC entry before chapter 9 comes out for the OC announcement **


	4. The Woods

Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys welcome to chapter 4 I originally wanted this chapter to be a flip flop between Uma and Audrey. Then I regretted life choices of doing a flip flop between the two characters. So I said you know what crap to this so I changed it at the last minute. Yeah so you can see my life choices I'm sitting here on my butt on the floor (now in a chair now). In front of my Chrome book which is stinking small (She says that as she's sitting in a chair and writing in a bigger computer). Plus listening to the Little Mermaid and Cinderella so YOU CAN SEE ALL OF MY LIFE COMPLICATIONS HERE! Oh, and don't forget to tell me you OC ideas. **

**Disclaimer: Ok who wants to say it (crickets in the background) ok then you'll be stubborn. Then I'll choose Uma you say it this time! (Uma starts backing words to get away but stopped when she backs into me) Uma roll her eyes and says "ScarClawdeenNightWitch does not own Descendants at all."**

** xXx**

Uma's POV (sadly jk)

I coughed trying to get the sleep cloud out of my system. I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision my ears were ringing. From the knight beat down I got I took in my surroundings Gil, Mal, Jane, and Doug were all on the ground sleeping. I started getting up when a sharp pain came from my stomach. I let out a cry of pain and went back onto my hands and knees. 'How humiliating the Captain of the Lost Revenge on her hands and knees because of a stupid punch in the stomach.' I pondered to myself.

My ears perked up at the sound of voices near the doorway. I slowly got to my feet and crept up to the doorway. The voices were just outside the open door. I went in front of the wall that was next to the door and pressed myself against the wall to hear what they were saying.

"Queen Audrey sends for you immediately." Said an echoing voice

I pressed my body closer to the wall.

"Tell me Queen that I'll come as soon as possible after I deal with a couple of problems!" The Scottish accent yelled to the other voice

I gasped and put a hand over my mouth there was only one person with that Scottish accent, and that was Harry the knight bowed and he and Harry walked off towards the woods. I sneaked back to my group only to find them still knocked out. I growled under my breath of course I was the only one awake. I walked over to Mal. 'Oh this was going to be fun for my payback!' I thought excitedly to myself I grinned as I leaned down and slapped Mal across her face!

I could already see a red hand mark forming on Mal's cheek Mal scrunched up her face. I quickly stood back up I tapped my foot on the ground then Mal opened her eyes, and placed a hand on her red cheek I tried my hardest not to laugh.

"Ugh why does my cheek hurt as if someone slapped me and where did Audrey's knight go?" Mal asked me

That did it I kneeled over laughing almost crying Mal sent me a questioning look.

"I gotta hand it to you Dragon Breath you had it coming for you after socking me in the stomach." I explained to Mal

She growled at me and got up to her feet and got in my face.

"So that's why my cheek feels like crap!" Mal exclaimed

I groaned.

"We don't have time for this Princess. Harry left with the knight and thanks to this friendly argument the trail is running cold!" I yelled at Mal

She rolled her eyes and helped me wake the others. Once the others were up we started our plan.

"Ok so one of us has to follow Harry and the Knight. While the rest of us go to a safer location and wait for a text from the scout. So any volunteers?" Mal explained

The room grew deadly quiet so quiet you can hear crickets chirp. I sighed and stepped forward and raised my hand.

"I'll go and follow Harry." I volunteered

I dropped my hand back to my side Mal didn't look pleased.

"No Uma you've already dealt with Audrey once you don't have to again." Mal commanded

I shook my head.

"You're wrong Mal I let Audrey get to Harry I have to repay him by going after him and breaking the curse." I said to Mal

Before anyone could stop me I sprinted out the door running out the gate. Past Mal's stone friends and into the woods. I didn't stop running until I reached a patch of pine trees to catch my breath. I looked around the woods for any sign of a certain black haired pirate and a knight. I mentally slapped myself for not staying long enough at Harry's conversation. To know which way in the woods he was going. I groaned and kept running straight I didn't stop until I nearly bumped into a metal back. I gasped and hid behind the nearest bush the Knight and Harry were having another conversation.

"It's not that far a couple more miles and we'll be there." Explained the Knight

From behind I could tell that Harry was distracted and annoyed. The Knight noticed Harry not paying attention.

"Sir Harry Hook were you even listening?" The Knight asked

Harry just nodded Knight sighed in defeat and they both started walking again. I was about to move up a couple of spaces when my phone started ringing. Harry and the Knight whirled around hearing my phone. I quickly dove behind a bush hoping they wouldn't look for the noise. When the footsteps faded away I let out a breath, and checked my phone making sure the ringer was off this time. 'What the heck was that and what kind of stupid name is Sir Harry Hook. Personally I would've gone for just Harry or Hook.' I thought to myself when I was sure they were gone I ran out of my hiding spot, and ran the direction the footsteps went. After a couple of minutes of running I found Harry and the Knight they were walking up the steps of Auradon Prep. My eyes widened 'Was Harry working with Audrey?' I asked myself I pulled out my phone and took a picture of Auradon Prep and sent it to Mal. Along with a message.

"Harry is working with Audrey and probably come under mind control come here ASAP." I texted to Mal

When I pressed send I sat on the stairs waiting for Mal and what was left of her crew to come to Auradon Prep.

** xXx**

**A/N: Ok chapter 4 is complete FINALLY! I am really proud of how this chapter turned out and I missed a weekend where I didn't update and that was last weekend. I am such an IDIOT! So the next chapter will be the half way mark of Hooked but don't worry there will be another book coming soon. So look out for that I don't remember the title of the sequel of Hooked sorry I would go to my phone to look but it's so far away. *reaches out hand but doesn't move* Eh see what I mean any way so if you have any OC ideas for the sequel let me know and I'll see you later at CHAPTER 5 : The Betrayal yayyyyy so excited. Bye! **


	5. The Betrayal

Chapter 5: The Betrayal

**A/N: Well guys we finally made it the HALFWAY MARK OF HOOKED! I am so happy and thankful that you have followed me down this road of ruff uploading but here we are the Halfway mark once I finish this I'll have more stories along the road I'll definitely be sad when I finish this book but that doesn't mean I won't love the SEQUEL JUST AS MUCH! So after Chapter 9 is over it will take me awhile to update on the sequel because of *cough cough* writers block. But without further ado I bring you CHAPTER 5! **

**Disclaimer: Ok this time I'll be nice and I'll do it myself I do not own Descendants only OC's that will be in the sequel of Hooked yayy!**

Jay's POV

I could feel the stone around me start to break when a flash of pink smoke came, and released me from my stone prison. I stumbled forward a couple of steps my legs not use to walking after being stuck in my stone prison. I looked around all of my friends were getting use to being out of stone as well.

"Come on lets go." I said

I helped my friends to their feet, and walked towards the cabin when we reached the door was wide open. We all cast worried glances at each other. Ben ran in first we all followed suite. All of us stopped in our tracks Mal was teaching Doug and Jane how to sword fight. Gil was practicing his sword skills by himself Ben had enough.

"Mal what is going on here and where's Uma?" Ben asked

Everyone stopped what they were doing their looks turned from shocked to overjoy. Everyone went to greet their loved ones hugs and kisses were shared. I stayed by the door letting everyone have their moment.

"But you still didn't answer Ben's question Mal where is Uma?" I asked

Mal looked nervous the same nervous look she had before we turned to stone.

"You see Uma is…" Mal trailed off

When her phone buzzed with a text message she turned on her phone. She motioned us to gather around it was a message from Uma with a picture.

"Harry is working with Audrey and probably under mind control come here ASAP." Mal read aloud

"I knew it! Harry couldn't be trusted!"I exclaimed

Everyone sent me a glare I nervously coughed and pretended to be interested at the ground.

"Ok guys looks like our plan worked now all we have to do is go to Auradon Prep and stop Audrey." Mal explained

We all nodded and went to the door I let everyone pass me. Gil passed by me last and gave my shoulder a bump with his shoulder, and sent me a glare I grabbed my arm in pain. 'So that's what Chad felt when I shoulder bumped him.' I wondered to myself I followed the others out the door past the gate and into the woods. A couple of minutes of walking we reached Auradon Prep I spotted Uma sitting on the steps waiting for us. Gil rushed forward to greet Uma her face broke into a warm smile when she saw Gil. Uma hugged and gave him a fist bump and she and Gil walked over to us.

"Took you guys long enough to get here and I see your stone friends went back to normal." Uma stated

I looked curiously at Uma there was no Harry and Audrey with her.

"Where are Hook boy and Audrey at?" I inquired Uma

Uma smirked and pointed to the top of Auradon Prep.

"How..." I was cut off by Uma "I already thought of that see while I was waiting for you to come here I found a ladder that led to the top of Auradon Prep." Uma responded

As she led us to the ladder that she was talking about. The ladder was in a gap between two walls that led to the top of Auradon Prep.

"Losers first." Insisted Uma

Mal rolled her eyes while Carlos went up first, then Jane, Ben, Evie, Uma, Mal, Gil, and lastly me. Once we were all on the flat surface of the tower about 60 feet off the ground. There stood a whole army of knights, Audrey, and what surprised us the most was a tied up Celia and a very scary looking Harry. I gulped suddenly this became a harder battle than the last.

**xXx**

Uma's POV (again)

I growled at Audrey who just smirked. She slammed her staff down a bright light flashed we covered our eyes. When we opened our eyes the knights started attacking us. I drew my sword the others followed suite. A familiar knight came charging at me and let the knight fly over me.

I quickly got to my feet and slashed at the knight while his back was to me. The knight turned around and started attacking me. The knight raised his sword to hit me in the head I quickly brought my sword to block his attack. I smirked at him the knight soon started to become worried. Slash after slash with my sword I drew him nearer to the towers edge.

"Looks like you won't be winning anymore battles while I'm around!" I shouted at him

The knight was at the very edge of the tower he looked behind him, and quickly realized what I was doing. I raised my sword and hit him square in the chest. The knight lost his balance and he fell over the edge. I looked down and watched him fall I waved as he fell. I cringed when I heard the clang.

"Ouch not the best way to end." I remarked

I looked back at the battle everyone was busy in their own battles except for Audrey, and Harry was nowhere to be found. I ran towards Celia when I reached her I raised my sword to cut the ropes. She saw this and closed her eyes shut when she opened them, and saw the ropes cut she gave me a grateful smile.

"Thanks Uma!" Celia beamed

I nodded and turned my attention to Audrey she was alone and unguarded. I took the chance to attack her I raised my sword to hit her. I swung down but I never hit her it was blocked by a familiar hook. My eyes widened in horror at Harry his eyes were no longer icy blue, but cyan blue he seemed amused by this and me a mocking bow. He stood and fixed his glare at me and stood protectively in front of Audrey.

"You won't be hurting my queen anytime soon Uma." Harry hissed at me

Audrey smirked at me from behind Harry.

"Now Harry destroy Uma and make her death painful." Audrey commanded

Harry grunted and charged at me with hook in hand I stood in a ready position not looking forward to hurting my first mate. This was going to be the battle of my life literally.

**xXx **

**A/N: Well folks here is Chapter 5 for ya I had a snow day today and I practically wrote this chapter all day long so that was fun. It's finally the half way mark of Hooked I hoped you all loved my book as much I enjoyed writing this. Caster the sequel to Hooked will come out as soon as I finish Chapter 9 so keep a look out for Caster. Tell me what you think of this book so far in the Reviews and tell me what your OC ideas are I look forward to seeing what your suggestions are. I'll see you all in Chapter 6 Final Battle. **


	6. Final Battle

Chapter 6: Final Battle

**A/N: Annnnddd welcome to CHAPTER 6 woohoo I'm so excited for this better grab your tissues cause this is about to get really sappy *wipes a stray tear away while writing this* I hope you enjoy this and let me know how I'm doing in the R&R and if you like this and what not if you have any story suggestions please let me know I will gladly take the suggestions. **

**Disclaimer: So uh I am too upset to do the disclaimer to Harry you do it. Harry: ScarClawdeenNightWitch doesn't own this story lads and lassies. **

** xXx**

Carlos's POV

We all paused our fighting when we heard Audrey command Harry to attack Uma. We all cast each other weary glances not prepared of what was going to happen. Harry charged at when paused Audrey was not pleased with Harry.

"What are you doing my slave destroy her!" Audrey commanded

Harry still stood still Uma took the advantage of Harry standing still. She raised her sword in the air hitting Harry over and over. Slowly Harry got closer to the edge. 'Something's not right here.' One part of my mind thought 'No it's a trick he's playing her!' Another part of my mind yelled. I scooted closer to Evie

"Evie do you have the feeling that something is not right here," I whispered to Evie she nodded, "I think Harry is snapping out of it and Uma's not realizing it!" Evie exclaimed

Evie and I yell at Uma to stop Mal, Jay, Doug, Ben, Gil, Jane, and Celia sends us questioning looks. Evie whispers to them what's going. They are all horrified by what they just heard.

"Uma stop!" We all started yelling, "Stop attacking him Uma!" We cried out desperately

I looked over at Harry he was grabbing his head and yelling out stop to himself and Uma. He opened his eyes they started flickering from cyan-blue to icy-blue. His eyes turned from cyan to icy again slowly. Pink fog came out of his body and into the night air. Icy- blue eyes flickered over to us then to Uma. His eyes turned from pure-love to horror.

"Uma stop it's me Harry Hook!" Harry pleaded

Uma didn't stop she drew himcloser to the edge he started to lose his balance. I closed my eyes not wanting to see what happened next.

**xXx**

Evie's POV

Everyone was starting to scream at Uma to stop around me. Even Gil and Celia joined in. I looked over at Audrey she was holding her staff towards Uma.

"You sure this is going to work E," Mal asked holding the ember towards Audrey, "Of course Mal all you have to do is aim for Audrey and blast her." I ordered her

Mal looked at me with determination and raised the ember at Audrey.

"Regain your might and ignite, and return my enemy back to Audrey!"Mal shouted

The ember glowed a vibrant blue and shot a blue beam out, and hit Audrey knocking her out. The ember dulled everyone cheered for the defeat of Audrey, but all was not well before Uma could stop attacking she made a final blow. Everything went in slow motion Uma swung her sword down, and hit Harry where one of his sword injuries was. Harry lost footing and fell off the edge of the roof. Uma's widened her eyes in horror realizing what she had done.

She dropped her sword and reached out to grab Harry. Their fingers grazed over each other, and Harry fell off the roof of Auradon Prep. Uma's eyes watered and she cried as Harry fell.

"Harry!" Uma cried out, "Uma!" Harry screamed as he fell.

Uma bolted to the ladder when a thud was heard. 'Please be alright Harry.' I whispered and followed Uma down the ladder towards her beloved first mate. When we reached the ground we all raced to Harry. Harry was on his back his right arm above his head. Left arm reaching for his beloved hook a couple of steps away.

The hook was dented and had a crack on the handle Harry's eyes were closed. Uma rushed forward to Harry we all stayed back giving Uma some room. She knelt down over Harry she placed his head on her lap. She ran her fingers threw his hair and sobbed. We all started to cry over Harry to. I lifted my eyes to see his chest rising up and down a seed of hope was planted in my heart.

"I'm so sorry Harry." Uma whimpered, "I know love I forgive you." Harry whispered to her

Everyone's ears perked up at the sound of a familiar Scottish accent. Uma lifted her head and smiled threw her tears. She pounced on him and gave him a passionate kiss.

**xXx**

**A/N: I was tearing up when I had Harry fall off the building sorry for the water works on this chapter. The next chapter will be posted in a couple of days or a week later depends I am almost done with this book. I am excited to work on a new project later on only 3 more chapters. If you have any ideas for a fanfic please let me know and when I have written the book I shall give you a shout out. Thoughts about the chapter. See you in Chapter 7: Home yayyy! **


	7. Home

Chapter 7: Home

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 7 peps so yeah I finally got off my lazy but and started this story again (imagine what it's going to be like in future fanfics) only 2 more chapters and I'm done with this project and I can finally move on to different fanfictions. Tell how you like this story and if you have any story ideas for next time and I might get around to write it (watch it's going to be like 50 years later when she does her next fanfic) I have one fanfic ready to go so when I finish this book I shall post it and see what you guys think. **

**Disclaimer: Since this will be a sad chapter I'll do it this time I do not and never will own Descendants. **

** xXx**

Mal's POV

We were all in Audrey's room Audrey lay lifeless and cold. I felt so guilty hurting almost killing her. Evie held her hand.

"She's slipping away." Evie whispered

I looked away from Audrey feeling guilt come back to me. Everyone in the room wouldn't make eye contact with me or talk to me.

"I feel like this is my fault," I muttered everyone looked at me with hurt and betrayal in their eyes. "Gee you think Mal," Uma snapped at me.

Everyone sent her glares Uma rolled her eyes at them I sighed and looked at them.

"There is only one way to save her and that's Hades," I suggested Ben looked at me as if I've gone nuts. "Hades I wouldn't do it I wouldn't risk it," Ben remarked I took a deep breath threw my nose. "Actually he might do it for me he's my father." I acknowledged

They all gaped at me after hearing the news, 'I wish I could have them forgive me or at least let me explain.' I reasoned with myself. Ben moved his hands away from his side and looked at me and crossed his arms.

"Well, I'll have to send guards over to get him." Ben said uncrossing his arms Uma walked over and crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe we could hitch a ride?" Uma requested

We all looked at her knowing she didn't want to go back. Uma took notice of our questioning glances.

"The Isle is my home someone needs to be there to protect it." Uma replied Harry slowly stood wincing and limped over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Well then looks like you'll need your first mate." Harry added Uma shook her head at him.

I looked over at Evie she glanced over at them and smiled and mouthed 'Do it M.' I sighed and shook my head at her.

"I think that Evie was right and I think that we could have been friends." I spoke Uma gave me a small smile and looked to the ground and put a hand on Harry's hand, I turned around to face the rest of the group. "I'm sorry I lied to you guys you deserve so much better than that." I said to them praying they'll forgive me.

Jay looked to see if anyone was going to say anything when no one said anything he spoke up, "And you were just trying to do what's right," Uma nodded in agreement "Yeah," she added I smiled at her I turned to Evie waiting for her reaction, "I get it."

I smiled at her happy I found a way to redeem myself. Everyone went their ways to get stuff done. I sank back down into my chair to keep a vigil over Audrey. Thinking about what horrible things would happen next.

**xXx **

Gil's POV

The ride in the limo was oddly quiet no one would make eye contact. Uma reached one of her hands out towards Harry I glanced over at Harry to see what he would do. He shied away from her as if it burned him. Uma dropped her hand down in disappointment. I opened my mouth to say something when the limo door opened.

"Come on your home where you belong." The driver said we climbed out of the limo and looked around the driver looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it. "We appreciate you all helping, but now it's time for you three to do what's best and stay out of the way." He snapped and shoved past us.

I sighed and looked over at my friends and hoped they would start talking. Then Uma spoke up, "come on Harry I'll walk you back to our ship." I growled when I saw her start to take his hand. "No Uma I'll take him back, and you do what you always do abandon us. Come on Harry." I hissed Uma flinched at my words and I and Harry walked back to the ship.

We were only a couple more minutes away from the ship when Uma came running up to us, and stopped in the middle of our path. "Move Uma." I sneered she shook her head and stayed in our way. "No Gil I won't move until you and Harry come back to the Chip Shop, and let me explain why I left please." She explained

I glanced over at Harry to see what he wanted to do he shrugged. I sighed and we followed Uma back to the Chip Shop. Uma pushed open the shop doors, and walked in the crew looked over to see who walked in. When they realized Harry and I returned and came running over to us not taking any notice of Uma. She growled and slammed her hand down on the counter. The crew stopped hugging us and looked over at Uma.

"I believe the shop is closed so scram before I sick Harry and Gil on you." She thundered the crew not wanting to get hurt anytime soon scurried out the door. Uma glared angrily at the door and then turned to us. "Look I may not be your favorite person right now, but I am really sorry for abandoning you two. I just want us to be friends again. I especially want there to be an us Harry you're so special to me, and I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost you the both of you." Uma remarked tears forming in her eyes Harry crossed his arms, and looked away from her obviously still upset with her. I clinched my fists so hard they shook. "Really cause from what I remember there was no 'us' when you went to Auradon, or an 'us when you retreated and never came back!" I ranted

Uma sighed knowing she wasn't going to get an answer from me, and tried to put a hand on Harry when no flinch came from him. She placed her hand on him more firmly on his shoulder. "Harry?" Uma inquired he deflated hearing the hurt in her voice. "You abandoned us Uma and never returned then you come back with a new look, and different attitude wanting to be good then we start fighting Audrey and you knock me off the roof of Auradon Prep. I know it was an accident I'll probably still feel and remember it, but I will forgive you." Harry answered I smiled thankful I can put the tough guy act down.

Uma let out a breath of relief and gave us a group hug. "What would I do without you guys?" Uma said not really wanting an answer we all let go of each other, and looked over at Uma waiting for an order. Uma smiled and laced her fingers with Harry. "Go change out of your disgusting clothes and change into new ones you guys stink." Uma remarked and slapped Harry's arm when he sniffed her. Harry and I laughed and left to get changed.

We all met back at the Chip Shop with new clothes on. Harry's eyes popped open wide when he saw Uma's outfit, and gave Uma a flirtatious smile Uma laughed at him and slapped his arm playfully. Harry being dramatic grabbed his injured arm and groaned. "Ah! Is that how you treat your lover love? I'm offended." Harry yelled he let go of his arm and smirked at her. She sighed and laughed and kissed him on the lips. 'Finally' I thought the moment was ruined when what sounded like thunder rumbled.

We all looked at each other and ran out of the shop. Everyone was laughing and cheering people were in and out from under the balcony. We all pushed to the front in time to see a bridge form from Auradon to the Isle of the Lost. We all smiled and headed up to the top of the balcony with Celia behind us. When Harry and I reached the top Uma was singing she looked behind her, and motioned us to come forward. Celia moved over to let Harry stand next to Uma. She grabbed his hand and leaned into him.

**xXx**

**A/N: I'm actually really proud on how this chapter ended there will be 2 more chapters after this so keep an eye out for them. I will have an OC announcement at the end of chapter 9 I already have Chapters 8 and 9 written but now all I have to do now is to write them on my computer. If you guys have any fanfic ideas that I should write let me know in the R&R but for now I shall see you all in Chapter 8 bye ! **


	8. The End Or is it?

Chapter 8: The End…. Or is it?

**A/N: Well guys we have finally made it THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER OF HOOKED! I'm really happy what happened in this story if you want to let me know how I did on this story please let me know in R&R. If you also have any story ideas for me please also let me know in the R&R. I hope you loved reading this story as much as I loved writing it. Even though the updates were slow I still wanted to finish this story. Plus if I didn't finish this story before my spring break for school I'm pretty sure my friends at my school who I told about what I was writing was going to slap me over the head at least 50,000 times. So save me from this crazy mob of my friends *runs and hides from her friends* now onto the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants at all which is a really huge bummer because I really love this series and franchise. **

** xXx **

No One's POV

The engagement party was full of dancing, singing, and laughter. A group of four stood in the back of the dancing Auradonians and VK's dancing with each other. Soon the two boys stopped dancing, and watched their loved ones dance Uma looked over at Evie fondly watching her dance moves.

"Hit girl." Remarked Uma as Evie hit another dance move Uma glanced over and saw Mal dancing and laughing with the Isle kids. "You know Mal came through." Uma spoke Evie smiled and looked over at Mal. "She always does." Evie acknowledged Harry walked up behind the two girls making Uma jump. "So she defiantly taken?" Harry asked having mischief in mind.

Evie heard the joking tone and decided to play along with the hook boy. "Defiantly."Evie answered and looked over at Harry, and he looked back feeling the glare of Doug on her back she smiled knowing what was coming next. "So is Evie."Doug stated Harry's face fell he glanced over to see what Uma's reaction would be. Evie winced when Uma elbowed Harry. "What's my name?" Uma inquired dangerously at Harry.

Evie anticipated what Harry was going to say next. "Uma." Harry answered as coolly as possible he leaned down to kiss Uma. She tried to get away from him when he grabbed her by the waist, and kissed her on the lips Uma melted and kissed back. Evie smiled feeling accomplished and dragged Doug away from the two. Above the kissing pair stood two VK's glaring down from the balcony. The two straightened and walked off into the darkness planning their next move.

**xXx **

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNN!** **Well this chapter was a lot shorter than the rest most of my chapters were in the thousands and this one is in the 400's ugh. Well we shall see who these two new characters are in Chapter 9. If you guys want to suggest any stories that I can write I will happily take story suggestions and give you a huge shout out in my A/N. I just looked back on this chapter it's only a couple of paragraphs long *starts laughing really hard at this*. Yeah I can really tell that it won't take you guys long to read this chapter or the next. Oof well better put on my long chapter gloves because the next fanfic that I write will defiantly be longer. BYE! See you all in Chapter 9 YES! **


	9. Epilogue and OC announcement

Chapter 9: Epilogue and OC announcement

**A/N: Ok guys the final chapter we made wohoo! So some of you guys might be wondering why chapter 9 is called the way it is because I HAVE AN OC ANNOUNCEMENT! That's right you heard it hear folks I'm adding my own villains to the sequel yeah! This is probably going to be waaaayyyy shorter than the last uggghhhhh! But oh ho ho while I'm editing this I'm going to try to make this chapter longer or keep it the same whichever way comes first. So as not my last goodbye on this descendant's fanfic there is going to be a whole lot more fanfics coming from me for the Hooked series. Let's get to the disclaimer editor (which is me) take us to the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: Whoa how did we get here so fast oh wait I know you scrolled down to see how nutty I can make this disclaimer well let me show you! Everyone come on out *the descendants characters that starred in Hooked stepped out wearing clown makeup and tutus*. See I told you I can make this disclaimer be very nutty. Ok guys on the count of three say our not final goodbye to the audience and the disclaimer 1…. 2…. 3…..! Cast: ScarClawdeenNightWitch does not own descendants. *I step out and take a bow* GOODBYE EVERYONE ENJOY THE STORY! **

** xXx**

No One's POV

A black haired girl walked the dark alleyways of the Isle of the Lost. Looking for someone or something. Something clattered behind the girl she turned around and looked for culprit when she found nothing she continued walking. Footsteps pounded behind her she looked behind her once again and looked for the source of the footsteps. No one was there with an agitated huff she walked faster to get away from the footsteps.

She slowed her pace and walked normally feeling like she was being watched she turned around, and looked into the shadows of the alleyway she glared at a lumpy looking shadow hiding behind the boxes. "I know your there come out so I can see your face!" Her Russian accent echoed around the alleyway. A buff figure walked out of the shadows of the alleyway the girl smirked. "I see you took up on my offer on my plan to get what rightfully should be ours." She stated the boy sighed and stepped closer his heart acing. "I don't see why we have to go this far." He whispered she rolled her eyes at him.

"Do you really want to live the rest of your life your heart breaking every time you see those two together because I surely don't want to?" She barked at him the boy flinched at her harsh words. "So what do we do?" He asked her the girl smirked. "We simply have to do is one simple crime, hack the cameras to show different footage so we don't get caught, and plant evidence so it proves that someone else did it." She explained holding up the exact replica of a familiar hook.

The boy nodded in understandment. "Now come on were wasting time." She commanded and the pair ran off to complete their plan.

** xXx **

**A/N: Oooohhhhh! Looks like we have some jealous VK's here I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I loved writing it for you all to read. Now for all that you all you have been waiting for the OC ANNOUNCEMENT! **

**OC Announcement for Descendants 3 Caster sequel to Hooked: **

**Son of Scar: **

**Name: Wyatt **

**Description: Side swept black with a little bit of brown hair, neon green eyes, tan brown skin, has a scar on his right eye, has two ear piercings on his left ear, and has a teeth necklace around his neck. **

**Athletic, or Non- Athletic: Very Athletic **

**Clothes: Shredded up clothes, and wears black and orange **

**Crush: Uma, later on Adria **

**Daughter of Yzma: **

**Name: Adria **

**Crush: Harry Hook, later on Wyatt **

**Clothes: Royal Blue and black, and punk clothes **

**Description: Has three ear piercings on her right ear, violet eyes, peach skin, and long wavy black hair **

**Accent: Russian **

**Athletic or Non- Athletic: Very Athletic **

**SOOOO what do you think of my OC's tell me what you think of them in R&R and finally now I can say this I hope you all enjoyed this story, tell me how you liked this story and tell me how I did, and finally if you have any Fanfic ideas let me know in R&R and I will give you a shout out and I'll see you guys in my next story BYE! **

** THE END! **


End file.
